Toy Souls
by MistBlade8
Summary: After ten years of procrastinating, George Weasley finally visit's his twin's grave. Oneshot. I don't own the luck of the Irish. Or Harry Potter.


**Just a short oneshot that popped into my head. Reviews welcome, nay, encouraged!**

**PS. It pains me to admit that I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Hi Freddie. It's… well, ten years have passed since you…died, and everything's good, I guess. I finally plucked up the courage to visit you, after all this time. Did you know Percy felt terrible about your death? He reckoned it was his fault, and that you could have made it if he hadn't distracted you. You wouldn't have. The wall collapsed so quickly, you were killed instantly. You didn't suffer at all, Fred, and I would know. I told Perce it wasn't his fault, don't worry - and you probably know all this, because I know for a fact that everyone comes here at least once a year, and has done since you died.

Except me. I held off for 10 years because coming here made it final, actually killed you. At least, that's what I told Angelina. But the truth is, I was scared. I was a coward, I didn't want to come here and see the place where half of my heart was buried.

Oh, and I'm sorry for stealing your girl, Fred. But if it's any consolation, we named our first born after you! Fred Weasley the second is possibly the most irritating boy on the planet; you would be proud. He's four now, and little Roxie's two.

Oh, Gred, I wish you could see us now; Ronniekins finally got Hermione, Harry stopped messing about and married Ginny, Percy got a girl to _marry_ him - poor woman. I'm meant to be best man, but it should be both of us; Percy had to send Audrey, he was crying so much.

At the minute, the rest of the family's at Hogwarts; it's Battle Day - the day you died. That's the second reason I came today - to have a bloody good go at you.

How could you leave us?

How could you leave the shop, mum, our brothers, Ginny, dad?

More importantly, how could you leave me?

We do _everything_ together, Fred, you know that! Why didn't you wait for me to die, too? Or you could have just not died at all! Stupid boy.

I didn't actually… mean all that, just so you know. Ange helped me sort out all my suicidal feelings about nine years ago.

Anyway, guess how many nieces and nephews we have? Eleven, including my kids and Harry's godson! There's Bill and Fleur's petit pois; Victoire (it's her birthday today), Dominique, and little Louis, then Ron and Hermione's kids, Rose and Hugo, and Harry and Ginny's three muchkins, James, Lily and Albus (awful name, isn't it?), and then Fred II and Roxanne, and finally Teddy Lupin. Poor kid, Remy and Tonks died too, but you're probably all listening in heaven right?

Well, I have a message from everyone.

Ron says he misses you all loads, and Hermione says to read some books for her! Bill and Fleur say hi, and so do Ginny and Angelina.

Charlie's named a dragon after each of you!

Harry says he's sorry, and it's all his fault you're dead, so feel free to smite him to your heart's content, and thanks to Remus and Tonks for producing a wonderful kid. The last message is from Teddy, and I'm going to need to conjure some tissues, so be warned.

Teddy says hello to Uncle Fred, and Padfoot, Prongs and Lily sr, even though he never met the last three. He says to his Dad not to worry, he has no were-wolf genes whatsoever, he is a metamorphmagus and just as clumsy as his mum. He says he's sorry you died, but not to worry, because he has his godfather, and his uncles, and, I quote, a freaking' awesome uncle George! And no, I'm not making that up! Here, I got a letter for Tonks, I'll read it,

Dear Mummy,

I know you're in heaven and you'll be there forever, but Uncle Harry says you'll always be in my heart, and Uncle Ron says you're in my hair, which, frankly, confuses the heck out of me, but so does a lot of things Uncle Ron says, so whatever.

And why must I be so clumsy? Curse my overgrown feet!

Anyway, I love you lots, Mum, and I'm in Gryffindor, which Aunt Ginny says you'll be proud of. I hope so.

Lots and lots of eternal love,

Teddy Remus Lupin.

So you see, guys? You're not forgotten. In fact, if Gin hadn't dragged him to the school, Harry'd be holed up in his study staring at pictures of the marauders and us, Fred. He misses you just as much as Ginny, if not as much as me.

And say hello to Colin from Ginny, she says she hopes he has a camera, wherever he is.

I should get back to the family, before Mum goes to pieces like she does every year.

I'll miss you forever and ever, Freddie, you'll always be my best friend. I'll leave Teddy's letter here, with the WWW merchandise I got. I know the letter will probably blow away, and the toys will be stolen, but maybe little letter and toy souls will float up to heaven and you can all have a go with it!

By the way, Lee finally got with Alicia Spinnet. I owe you five galleons, two sickles and a knut. That's all in the envelope, Freddie. Damn your luck. It's all that time you spent with Seamus Finnigan, Ron's dorm mate. The luck of the Irish must be catching!

Any who, bye Fred! I never did get to say goodbye, and now I have. Wow, it does feel good! Remind me to - dare I say it - thank Percy for suggesting it.

…

And I'm talking to myself yet again. Brilliant."

George Weasley walked off, whistling a little, sad tune, and tiny, wispy little versions of toys and the letter drifted up into a shining speck in the sky, that had Fred Weasley's face in it. His voice echoed softly down on the wind.

"You were right, Georgie. Toy and letter souls. Who'd have thought."


End file.
